opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Unmei no Owari
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XptslJml1do Unmei no Owari... Everything is calm... Nothing moves, no sounds can be heard... We see soldiers, we see the waves, we see anything that has a purpose... Around the battlefield, all people have stopped moving... They aren't forzen in time, things go on naturally... They all just stand there. Even Marimo, Marcus and Mugen simply stand still... Their look is empty and emotionless. Around the world, too, everything is simply still. No one is moving. Empty looks and lack of emotions are written on all of the world's faces. Owari: Every sinlge thing on this earth has been frozen. Every string of destiny stopped, all but ours. Magnus can be seen, sweating heavily, realizing what just happened. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! '' An insane, loud laugh echoes throughout the world... All over the Earth, everything is in the same state... ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! '' Owari's laugh echoes far and wide, as he can't contain his joy. '''Owari': Unmei no Owari... Destiny has ended for anyone other than us... Magnus: All have been... lost in meaning? Owari: Noone to protect you, nothing to protect... This trully is your... Owari apepars infront of Magnus, and their swords clash. Owari: NIGHTMARE!!! Magnus atacks back, and the shockwaves that are released are even more destructive than usual... Nothing stands in the two men's way now. Owari no Hiken: Akagetsu Namida. '''(Tears of the Red Moon.) ' As bis Red Mirai Iro aura opens, his speed gives off the illusion of a red blurr that appears above Magnus... Two flying slashes that merge into a huge one are released, coloured red, and heading towards Magnus. '''Nitoryu Ougi: Reimei no Isshun.' (A moment of sunrise). Magnus moves strikes with his swords swiftly, and as the swords come in contact with the Blood Red flying slash, flames and light explode. The red slash shatters into pieces, and as it does, those pieces are consumed by the light. And...' Magnus jumps high, where Owari appeared, and uses all the fire and light that was released in this instant as his weapon. Nitoryu Ougi: Reimei no Kioku!!! (Memories of a Sunrise) Using the "memories" of te previous technique, Magnus swings both swords simply but with great skill, forcing Owari to unleash huge ammounts of darkness... The two clash, and a huge explosion ensues. Both come out intact and don't miss a beat. 'Magnus: It seems you lied. Owari: After all, even if I lose, I wanted to see the world burn just a little bit more. I'm the one who calls the shots in this Destiny's End, so I figured... Why not? We see the reason Magnus claims Owari lied as the "camera" zooms out. Sounds can be heard from all over the battlefield, as the Army of Madness has been continuing its assault on the ships of the men here, disregarding all enemies, upon Owari's command. Magnus''": So until I defeat you, the world will be wrecked by an army of super robots with no one to defend it? '''Owari: Precicely...One last gift for the world, and then I either die or become its ruler. Magnus: Just another day in this God forsaken world, it seems. Owari: Isn't that why you fight? To change it? Owari's look becomes serious, and on his mind, another image starts forming... This is the first time he considered defeat against Jason, and honestly, he doesn't mind it as much as he thought... If he loses, then all of this will have made Magnus change, stronger, more mature perhaps, a bit more dark surely... Owari:take whatever I can, then... No regrets. Magnus tries to do something with the other God Powers he has, but he can't... The two men on the battelfield who could help, George and Fate, are out for good, even though they haven't lost their meaning... Some sweat runs down on Magnus' forehead, but then... A chill. Magnus and Owari feel their whole bodies get chills and feel... weird. Simply that. Weird. Everything around them feels different, as if existance itself has been distorted... A small gust of wind blows, and the two men's hair is lifted off partially... It runs across the battlefield, and as it does, a lone cloud appears in the night sky, unbound and free... So large, to covers the whole sky. In a few instants, all the sounds from the Army of Madness stop... Everything becomes silent. Magnus and Owari simply stand still, because they are left stunned by the feeling they are having... Both:here, and he's moved so fast he defeated them all in a few moments?! A god!? No, I don't feel God powers from anywhere... As quick as the cloud appeared, a man appears... He stands right beside Magnus, with his back turned to the black haired fighter... He is quite shorter than Magnus so Owari can't see him either... Man: You said this is a fight only between you two... No one should interupt. However, as everything was frozen in destiny, and the other Gods didn't act, the world was going to really get destroyed... Magnus tries to turn around, but it seems that they are both under the infulence of a power beyond the comprehension of the Tensai. Man: Now the scales are really equal, just like you always liked them. The man simply stands back to back with Magnus, and talks. His voice, familiar to the two, yet aluding. Man: Do not search for me. I was happy to see that Atazard made it to you, but you should leave things at that... Follow the path towards God. The Grand Scheme you seek of is not what will become reality, but it's not too far off. The man takes a step, and as suddenly as he appeared, he dissapears... His voice can still be heard, almost like through telepathy. Man: I won't help you again... This was a one time rule-breaking for me... I will be, however, watching you grow beyond what I had imagined... Primo. The man dissapears completly. Now, the Island is trully silent. The binding on Magnus and Owari has dissapeared, but they still remain sillent and still. Owari: That must have been him. Magnus: Atazard told me that he saw all of our friends die infront of his eyes, save for him. As a CP0 agent attacked them, Evangrel sacrificed himself, and he thrust his arm through Atazard, throwing him in the sea, seemingly killing him, but for some reason, the wound wasn't there after that... Owari: That was... something beyond what we are wielding. Magnus: Something beyond God powers? Owari: It does raise the question, who made the fruits God and Satan ate? Magnus: It is a question for another time, though. Artiend was right. This needs to finish, no tricks and no intrusions. Owari: The end, finally. Begins... Both dash. Owari: Just stay down after this one, and do us all a favour!!! Magnus: The one who should go ahead and back down is you!!! Both Magnus and Owari use their Telekinesis, as huge forces are raised all around them, crushing the soil, scattering the clouds and making many people who have lost meaing fall. They attack with their swords, and appear and dissapear with flashes all over the place. All the elements they have at their disposal are unleashed, all the moves they have up their arsenal and the ones that they make on the spot are used, one by one... Wounds appear all over their bodies as time passes... And so it does. Thoughts pass through the men's head. "Am I really him, after all... So dark, and twisted at a part of my soul?" "''Time after time, everyone shows their loyalty to him... Ruling a world, is it worth it after all? Is being the horse of such a blessed king not that bad after all?" '' Lost in meaning, with nothing to distract them now, they fight, and fight, and fight... The two men, already tired, just put their all into the fight, as their soul burst resonates strongly after each swordswing. As some light appears in the night sky, they both pull back from a clash, and finally stop, after fighting with everything they had for the last night hours that remained... Dead tired, they don't talk anymore... They just look at eachother, with bloodshot eyes that barely stay open.. They have consumed their powers far more than they did even when they fought Marcus and moved an actual sun, and when they fought The One, Shir. Their brains have already friend past the level that would count as "one of the three times" Magnus can overuse his powers before he loses control of the aneurism, but they just can't quit. Not now. Not Yet. They take one final step, and light dances around with darkness around parts of their soul, as they head towards two doors. Category:Blog posts